Cafe
by 1xmocha
Summary: One delectable cafe worker and 4 hot guys...things are about to get interesting.They don't even know they are totally being played... AU eventual OT5
1. Chapter 1

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: eventual OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Summary: One delicious café worker and 5 hot guys...it's about to get interesting. And they don't even know he's playing them...AU

Notes: Yeah I decided to write a happy fic b/c my others, while I had fun writing them, were making me even more depressed. But fear not I will update Unspoken sometime soon! But for right now enjoy this.

Chapter 1

Ryoma was use to the looks he got. He knew he was highly good looking. A bishie for the girls and an uke for the boys. However...

This time it was slightly different.

"May I take your sir?" he asked again for the 9th time. The guy just wouldn't stop staring at him like he was some piece of...

Meat!

True the guy was highly good looking. In fact he looked very feminine himself with his slim build, long light-brown hair, and bright blue eyes but...

No. He was at work and he should not be thinking about this! Finally the man looked down at his menu and Ryoma had to contain the urge to sigh out in relief. There was just something about his gaze...

"I'll have the steak."

And his eyes felt like they were piercing through his soul and-What?

"I'm sorry sir what would you like again?" he apologized to the customer. The embarrassment of being caught off guard like that!

"The names Fuji Syuuske and I would like the Steak. Medium rare please."

Ryoma copied down the order.

"Thank you for the order. It will be right out." he spoke bowing a little to him.

And as he walked away Fuji's gaze did not leave him-or rather his butt-the whole time.

POT

Ryoma had never dreaded a customer coming as much as he did Fuji. Every time he came he ate and did the same thing. Order a steak and then stare, order a steak and then stare. It was driving him nuts! Most fans just gave up after awhile but this guy came about everyday...but this guy...

And what's with the steaks? It felt as though he was trying to tell him something...

It wasn't until the guys 9th day that month that he found out.

"I'm a professional photographer. Would you be interested in modeling for me sometime? You're very cute."

Ryoma just stared at him...

And stared.

The guy was...

Hitting on him!!!

It should have been so obvious because he was use to all the "courting" attempts but his stalkers.

Ryoma stared dunbly as the man manded him a very hefty tip and a phone number.

He stared at the money.

That had better not be future whore money or so help him god he would...

Ryoma sighed and ran a hand through his slightly long greenish-black hair.

Ryoma could see the whole photography thing but it's the type of photography that he would probably ask for that made him shiver.

His golden eyes widened as he caught what was at the bottom of te phone number.

A street address of his apartment.

Ryoma smirked.

"Che. Cocky bastard."

But one things for sure...

Thing were about to get a lot more interesting around here.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Chapter 2

Atobe was use to getting what he wanted. He had 30 maids, 5 chefs, a personal tailor, 40 body guards, a endless supply of money, 7 limos, and was blessed with the looks of a god(according to himself.)

This time, however, it was slightly different.

He knew perfection when he saw it. Few people came close to perfection, unlike himself, but this man was probably on an equal level to him.

And he wanted him.

Badly.

But with that beautiful body and face their came a flaw.

His attitude.

At first he thought the boy to be polite. It was only after he realize the boy was totally acting that he found out what he was really like.

An absolute brat.

His snarky and blunt nature was enough to make anyone red with anger.

Exactly like him.

So it made the brat even more desirable.

Even though he was totally ingoring him at the moment.

"Hello? Brat, where is my order?" he called out with a smirk.

Ryoma turned to look at him, eyes narrowing.

"Mada mada da ne, it will be out in moment, monkey king."

Smirk.

Atobe frowned.

This was going to be harder then it looked. The brat had this rude behavior issue calling hi the "king of monkeys."

He had never heard of such an insult like that! He nowhere near resembled a monkey!

"Brat" he mumbled under his breath.

Ryoma looked at him. "What was that?"

Atobe almost forgot about the brat's superb sense of hearing. He would probably be very good at a sport like tennis if he tried

"Nothing."

All of the sudden the door opened and in walked a man.

Atobe had to stare for a moment. He couldn't help it.

The man was, almost, as good as Ryoma.

And right now he was staring at HIS Ryoma.

Ryoma looked slightly startled but then he saw an expression on his face that he'd never seen before.

A smile.

Not a smirk. A smile.

And all for this man.

"Buchou."

Atobe didn't care how he had to play.

Ryoma was HIS.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Chapter 3

As soon as he heard Ryoma's voice he was relieved. Fuji, and old time friend and once-upon-a-time ex-lover, called him today about his new interest that he met at a café. As soon as he heard the name of this said interest he almost dropped the phone.

Ryoma...

Ryoma had been I guess you could call it his first love. He had known the boy since he was 7 so for about 14 years now. As a child he held a flame for tennis and so di Ryoma. He had met the boy at a tennis function and as soon as there eyes met he knew they would be rivals forever.

He didn't, however, expect it to turn into love.

Yes THE Tezuka Kunimitsu who would rather die then show a sign of weakness had somehow fallen in love with a brat.

Ryoma had always been there. He just never acted upon it. And he thought he would always be there when he was ready...

But today's call changed everything.

He need to tell Ryoma before it was too late.

He had ran all the way to the café where he worked just to find him with another man.

A very fine one at that but...

Still...

He was use to seeing Ryoma with other men. He saw their looks of lust and so on. Heck he got them himself every once in awhile.

"Kunimitsu..." Ryoma spoke with a smile.

Tezuka twitched his lips up a little in a ghost of a smile.

"Ryoma..."

"Ahem." the man cleared his throat as a sign to break out of their trance.

"Oh yeah."Ryoma spoke getting Tezuka a glass of water. "You don't know each other yet. Kuni this is Monkey king, a regular here, and monkey king this is Tezuka, my mentor and best friend."

"..."

Well...he was about to change the best friend part but whatever...

"Nice to meet you. I am Atobe Keigo." Atobe smirked.

He could tell that even though ryoma claimed they were best friends, Tezuka wanted to be more. And with the look Ryoma gave him, so did he.

It made his blood boil.

He was not giving up on Ryoma without a fight.

Like they say keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.

Plus it didn't hurt the fact that Tezuka was highly good looking.

"Great then. Make nice nice with monkey king for a while Kuni." Ryoma spoke with a smile as he turned to leave.

"I get off work in thirty minutes so that's when we can go play our 'game'."Ryoma winked..

Atobe figured he might have turned a little red because Tezuka tried to stifle a laugh.

"Not 'that' king of game. A game of tennis. We have been playing for 14 years."

Oh...

"It's ok.. No need to be embarrassed." he spoke with a smile.

Atobe stared at him and then smirked.

Why go after one person when he could get 2?

Because he hadn't the heart to try and slit them apart despite his earlier intentions.

With Ryoma he got Tezuka and with tezuka he got Ryoma. It was a pretty straight forward deal and either way he won.

Life was good.

Until that call.

"Hello?"

Atobe and Tezuka looked at Ryoma who had just answered his cell.

"Oh Fuji-san."

Atobe narrowed his eyes as he hear that name.

Who was this Fuji guy?

He turned to look at Tezuka's pale face.

Did he know who this was?

"Oh you want me to come today? No it's not a problem."

Atobe narrowed his eyes even further.

Ryoma hung up his phone and looked apologetically at Tezuka.

"I'm sorry Kuni. Something came up. But maybe we can play later?" Ryoma pouted.

Tezuka smiled at his typical cuteness. "It's fine. I'll always be here for you."

Ryoma smiled even brighter.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow. Bye monkey king, bye Kuni."

"Bye."

"Is it ok to let him go?"

"Yes."

"Why may I ask?

"Were going to follow him."

Oh...

Atobe smirked.

This was going to be fun...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Chapter 4

Ryoma didn't know what to expect when he got there. Fuji had randomly asked him to do a model thing for him. Sure he got offers from others but he always turned them down.

So why did he except Fuji's?

The place was huge, as to be expected, and he had no idea where he was.

Great.

He spotted a vending machine and bought a Ponta.

He was about to leave when a hand touched his neck.

Ryoma, on impulse, flipped around and ended up flush against a taller male.

They stood there.

And neither of them were letting go.

Until the man finally came to his senses.

"I'm so sorry Sr." the man replied, embarrassed.

Ryoma just looked up at him.

"I'm Sanada genchiro I'm a model here. Would you know where a man named Echizen Ryoma is do you?"

Ryoma stared.

And then smirked.

A model aye?

At least the man was hot enough to be one.

"Well then I guess you have good luck at finding people then." he smiled, "Or do you molest every new model that comes to work here?"

The man frowned at him.

"You're cute but you seriously need to learn to respect your elders."

Ryoma blushed with a frown.

He was defiantly not "cute". You did not call a man cute. Sexy or hot but being told you are cute is not what you want to here.

"Er...sorry about the awkward introduction but I hope we can get along together Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma resisted the urge to snort.

At least Fuji had sent a hot greeting guy.

POT

Atobe looked at the man with jealousy beyond containment. How dare that man touch what was his...

...ok

...and Tezuka's.

And what's worse the brat didn't seem to care!

Atobe looked to Tezuka to see, surprsingly, a tint of anger to his usually emotionless face.

That or it could be his hands were shaking in rage that indicated it.

Atobe didn't even need to discuss with Tezuka what to do next.

They already knew.

POT

Fuji smiled as he adjusted his camera for the next shoot.

He was going to have fun with this one.

2 hot models together. 2 models he wanted.

Together.

Yummy.

Fuji looked to the door to see a flushed Genchiro arrive with Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun I'm glad you came today. Were going to have so much fun."

Ryoma looked at him curiously.

"Well what do you want me to...what are you doing?" Ryoma blushed and turned around from the scene.

Fuji's smile turned predatorily.

"Saa...didn't I tell you Ryoma-kun? The pictures were shooting today...

they are intimate pictures. Of course you have to be mostly naked."

TBC...

End notes: Sanada as a model...HAHAHA. I know. But it's great isn't it. Totally OOC for him but its fun to give characters interesting sides. Thank you for all of you who have updated and I hope you continue to. I'll update as soon as I can.

Preview of next time: Ryoma and Sanada begin their intimacy in the pictures and Tezuka and Atobe attempt to break in. And Fuji watches it all.


	5. Chapter 5

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

POT

We do not change; it is people who change us.

POT

Chapter 5

Sanada concluded, within the 1st 5 minutes, he was never going to make it out of here alive.

"Ryoma-kun I need you to look a little bit more seductive. Try tilting your head a little bit more onto Gen-chan's back part of his shoulder." Fuji smiled.

That bastard.

Like Ryoma wasn't seductive enough without trying to look it.

The boy had natural feminine charm. It attracted both women and men and he, as well as Fuji and probably many other men, were caught in the web.

Ryoma could have anyone he chooses.

And even though he had only met the boy this morning he was jealous that others had spent time with his angel.

Ryoma leaned a little bit more onto him. Sanada could feel his heart beat faster.

"Sorry about this. Fuji's just nuts."

Sanada had a shiver run through his body.

This was not good.

Somewhere within the course of the day he had fallen in love with this boy.

He hadn't felt this way since Fuji.

Shit.

And when Ryoma moved his hand southward it took all of his self control to not moan.

Ryoma was tempting without even knowing it.

And Fuji smirking the entire time, watching them, as if he knew how Ryoma affected him.

Fuji knew what he was doing. And what's worse is that he was good at it.

But two could play that game

He had them basically naked sitting on each other. He was wearing pants while as Ryoma was wearing the skimpiest shorts he had ever seen and a overly large see-through shirt sliding off his shoulders, showing his bare, slightly tanned skin.

Enough to make even the straightest guy question his sexuality for a moment.

But he had an advantage there.

He gave Fuji a smirk, who was taking a break at the moment and was currently in the control room with all the cameras for the building so he knew he could see.

Good.

Sanada lowered his face some showing Ryoma what he wanted. Ryoma looked at him amused.

"Do it. I dare you."

And that's all it took out of that bratty, insolent mouth to convince him.

And with that he let his lips descend on Ryoma's.

The cameras continued to flash even more so now.

And he knew Fuji could see it all.

Sanada 1, Fuji 0

POT

Fuji was not amused.

He knew that Genchiro wanted him to see him kissing Ryoma. And what's worse it turned him on even more.

At fist it was meant to be a game.

Play with Tezuka on the phone, then Genchiro at work, and Ryoma at the Café.

Genchiro was now in love with Ryoma and Ryoma seemed to have some sort of attraction towards Genchiro and Tezuka at that.

But what about him?

Ryoma was so totally playing them that it was not funny anymore.

Who did he love?

Did he love Tezuka? Genchiro? Another person? Or even himself?

Or maybe he loved them all the same.

Fuji smiled.

Then he looked towards the video cameras in the hallway outside their room for the shoots where Tezuka and another man were sneaking around.

This was getting way more interesting then he had planned it to. But then again he was the one being played and Ryoma was the chess master.

But Fuji had to laugh at that aspect. Ryoma was defiantly not a "master" in bed.

"My sweet little uke." he sighed.

Fuji stood up and made his way to where Tezuka was sneaking around with that man.

He might as though "welcome" them.

POT

tezuka was not really good at this whole sneaking around thing. It went against his morals but it was for Ryoma so he could deal.

Tezuka motioned for Atobe to stop as they reached the door. The door was opened a crack and so they could see inside.

Tezuka felt the color drain form his face.

Ryoma and that man were..

"They're kissing." Atobe whispered, outraged.

They were indeed.

In fact they basically looked like they were gonna have sex.

It made his blood boil.

Then he heard an amused laugh.

Familiar laugh.

He turned his head and stared at the blue-eyed photographer.

He noticed Atobe's questionable look.

"Voyeurism isn't becoming of you Tezuka".

"Fuji..."

TBC...

R&R

Next time: Fuji meets up with Atobe and Tezuka and discuss what to do. Meanwhile, Ryoma questions his feelings for Sanada, Fuji, Atobe, and Tezuka as his and Sanada's encounter get even steamier. Watch for it!


	6. Chapter 6

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: It is finally starting to get into the OT5 part. Yay! Please continue reviewing and thanks to those who have been!

And without further ado...

Chapter 6

"Fuji." Tezuka spoke

"Kunimitsu. How nice to see you so soon. After all we just talked yesterday. Did you come to see me? Whoops wrong question. I know who you are hear for but why are you? And who is your friend? He's cute. Is he after Ryoma as well?" Fuji smiled as he jumbled out sentences.

Atobe stared at the man.

He was beautiful to say the least. Like Ryoma but there was something about him that told you he was no submissive. He and Tezuka had probably been previous lovers.

Tezuka had good taste.

"Well the reason as to why we are here is pretty obvious: To get Ryoma way from that man. I am Atobe Keigo and yes to be blunt, yes, I am pursuing Ryoma." Atobe spoke as he introduced himself.

Fuji smiled, "I like you so here's what were going to do."

"I like Ryoma, I still like Tezuka and Genchiro, and I like you too." Fuji spoke,

"Genchiro?" Atobe and Tezuka questioned.

"Sanada Genchiro the "man" you were referring to. He's ne of my models and I have known him for a very long time. He's a very attractive man plus he is good with his hands." Fuji winked.

Atobe blushed and tezuka coughed slightly in discomfort.

"So what are we going to do?" Tezuka questioned.

"Simple. It is unfair for Ryoma to choose one of us. We all like him so we all get him."

"Huh?"

" I mean we all date him."

"Like a orgy?" Tezuka questioned amazed at his ex's insane but reasonable logic.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"..."

"Well I am in." Atobe spoke as he gave a soft kiss on Fuji's lips.

Fuji responded 10 fold.

Tezuka sighed.

If you can't beat them join them.

"I'm in too."

"Fabulous."

POT

"Genchiro." Ryoma moaned as the one in question continued to kiss up and down his neck and chest.

Just what did he feel for him?

Was it infatuation, lust, or was it even love?

He was so confused at this point he didn't know what to think.

That and Genchiro had a hand down his shorts.

"Ryoma..." Genchiro moaned.

This was so wrong.

They had only met today and they were basically having sex in one of the many spare rooms.

Their shoot had ended just a little bit ago. They made their way out of the rooms and into the hall.

But they didn't make it far when Genchiro slammed him against the wall and he pressed himself even harder against him as soon as they made it to a spare room.

"Ahh...ngg"

Things were getting so heated he didn't know what to think.

But it's when a foreign object touched his hole he sat up.

"Stop!" he blushed.

Genchiro looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I can't do this right now!"

"Why?"

Blush.

Smirk.

"You are a virgin aren't you?"

Nod.

"That and you want to wait and see what we really have going on because we just met and you think things are moving too fast?"

Another nod.

"It's fine, really." Sanada smiled and helped ryoma pull his shirt on, "And by the way I don't do this with every model. You are just special."

"Thanks I guess." Ryoma smiled.

"Bye the way I thought I'd better warn you, I have 3 other guys that like me as much as you do."

"Three?"

"A man named Tezuka, another guy named Atobe, and then there is Fuji."

Fuji as well huh?

Figures.

No wonder Ryoma was asked to model here.

It was do-able. As long as the other guys were hot and made good boyfriends.

Ryoma climbed into his lap.

"You are so hard right now." Ryoma spoke bluntly.

"Tease." he moaned.

"You want help with it?"

All the sudden the door opened.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Fuck.

TBC...

Next time: Sanada and Ryoma are caught in the room red handed and things start to get complicated. With 5 guys basically telling you they all want to date you together it's kinda hard swallow. Ryoma is left reeling from the encounter and decides to spend his time at the café and ignoring them. Will Ryoma remain the ordinary café worker or will he be able to see the light and better his life? Watch out for it as the story begins it's final steps and begins to come to a close!

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

"There are two things that are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe." Albert Eienstein

Chapter 7

Ryoma looked down at his phone as it went off.

Again.

105 new messages.

As of today only.

They were being persistent that's for sure.

So what exactly was he doing here working instead of being with hie new "lovers"?

Ryoma snorted.

The situation had gotten so out of control.

There he was basically about to loose his virginity to a model that he had only just met and in walks the last people he wanted to see at the moment.

And the worse part? They all wanted him.

And each other.

They all wanted to date. 5 people...

Together...

So you get the point.

Here it was just sprung upon him this idea.

And they wanted a choice then.

Well Ryoma couldn't give it then.

Heck he probably was not ready now either.

He needed to think.

He didn't want to act impulsively and ruin it in the end.

He had never been in love before. He knew people lusted after him but no one really loved him.

He needed to think...

And they did not seem to get it.

In fact, Atobe did not get it at all...

FLASHBACK

"Well, well. Isn't this a hot scene." Fuji chuckled as Tezuka, Atobe, and him stepped into the office. Ryoma immediately jumped off Sanada's lap exposing him.

"Gen-chan naughty, naughty. You are not suppose to fuck people on the job. Especially not other models that I hired personally."

Ryoma stood there, not really caring how his appearance looked, thinking one thing.

Fuck.

"Ryoma-kun? You look so fuckable right now and by the looks of it you were about to." Atobe smirked.

"And you are?" Sanada spoke as he looked the new man up and down. He knew Tezuka was Fuji's past lover but this face did not ring a bell.

And what a nice face it was.

"Atobe Keigo. Be awed by my me."

"..."

"Ok then..." Genchiro spoke.

He turned to look at Fuji.

"And?"

"And?" Fuji smiled right back.

"You obviously came here for a reason."

"Ah...yes I did." He spoke as he looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma shivered at the gaze.

Fuck.

"Well you see it goes like this. I want Ryoma and Tezuka, Atobe wants Ryoma and Tezuka, Tezuka wants Ryoma and Myself, and Ryoma wants you and we all get what we want."

"..."

"Saa...I'm saying we all date."

"..."

"Well Ryoma?"

Ryoma just stared at them.

"I..." he opened his mouth to speak.

"It's not that hard of an answer. Just say yes already so we can do other stuff!"

Ryoma glared at him.

"I just need time to think."

"What kind of thinking does this require?" Atobe thundered.

Ryoma just stared at him in amazement.

"You wouldn't understand and I don't think you ever will. If you just need a hole to fuck find some whore or better yet fuck each other. I'm no whore and I am not in it for no strings attatched sex No if you will excuse me..."

"Ryoma!" Sanada, Fuji, Atobe, and Tezuka said at the same time.

" You're all mada mada dane." And with that ryoma walked out the door without another single word.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Ryoma stared as he filled the customer's glass with the smoothie he just made.

"Che. They are so stupid."

Ryoma felt his phone ring again.

106.

If they really loved him ...

they would come after him.

TBC...

Next time: Ryoma continues to work at the café and his messages are building up. Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka, and Sanada question why Ryoma acted the way he did. But time is running out for them and what's this? Ryoma is with another man?!


	8. Chapter 8

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Notes: Whew! Seven chapters all ready. Two more to go after this one. Thank you to all who have been reviewing. And about Unspoken(my other story), I promise I will update as soon as I can!

"Destiny is not a matter of chance; but a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for but to be achieved." Francis Crawford

Chapter 8

"I really don't understand what we did wrong." Atobe sighed for the billionth time today.

"We did not do anything. You did." Sanada glared at him

Atobe glared back.

Fuji looked at them.

Children...the both of them.

Then he snapped his eyes open.

Of course! It was so obvious.

He looked at them.

"I get it now."

They rest just stared at him blankly.

Fuji had to resist the urge to laugh.

" What do you think a cute little boy like ryoma would think when 5 boys said they wanted him?"

Sanada's eyes widened.

"We didn't say that we loved him we just said we wanted him..."

Oh...

"He thinks we want him for nothing more then sex doesn't he?" Tezuka said amazed

"Exactly." Fuji nodded.

So now they knew what they did wrong but how were they going to fix it?

Atobe smirked.

"Lets go retrieve our little café worker, hm?"

POT

Ryoma stared outside the window.

The day was so beautiful contrary to how he felt.

"Sucks to work on a day like this doesn't it." a voice spoke to him. Ryoma turned.

A man a little bit older than him with blonde hair and blue eyes smirked at him.

Not another one...

"You want to talk? You look like you could use someone to talk to."

Ryoma sat down.

"Good boy now what's the problem?"

Ryoma sighed.

"I am in love with 5 guys and I think all they want me for is for sex."

"..."

"Well?"

This was so awkward...

Then the man set down his cup of tea.

"I knew that feeling. I'm involved with my own orgy back home and thought that foe some time too. Just give them some time. Although...if you would rather join me than them that workes to." Kevin flirted.

Ryoma turned red.

"Well I am Kevin by the way. I am from America."

"I am Ryoma. From Japan" he teased.

"I like you. I hope we can be friends."

"Me too."

All of the sudden the door opened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Ryoma..."

"That them?" Kevin questioned.

Ryoma nodded.

"Just play among." he spoke.

Ryoma looked at him curiously as Kevin came closer to his face.

"What are you...mphf." that was as far as he got as Kevin kissed him.

In front of _them_ too.

This wasn't going to go well...

TBC...

Next time: Kevin kisses Ryoma in font of them. It's now or never for them to express their feelings to Ryoma or the new guy is gonna step in. Will they be able to do it or will Ryoma be warming someone else's bed tonight?


	9. Chapter 9

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Woot! Last chapter...well there is an epilogue too but this is quite an accomplishment for me, word wise that is. I really hope you enjoyed my story!

Chapter 9

"Ryoma..." Fuji stared in disbelief and jealousy as he watched the one he loved be ravished by another.

A stranger...

He could feel his heart breaking.

Were they too late?

Finally the man let Ryoma go.

And then turned to smirk at them.

Why the nerve...

"Hello there. Are you my Ryoma-chan's friends? I'm Kevin Smith..."

His Ryoma?

"I'm his...lover."

Lover...

He could feel an arm on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Tezuka...

Ryoma looked at the scene before tim. He never thought he'd ever see the looks on there faces.

They were for him.

Longing.

Disappointment.

Jealousy.

Confusement.

And most of all...

Love.

Had he been to quick to judge them? Had he been wrong?

Yes he was...

Ryoma looked at Kevin.

He understood what Kevin was doing for him...he was testing them.

To see if they truly loved him or if they just lusted for him...

POT

"Yes my Ryoma-chan is so tight. You see we just met yesterday and well we...we hit it off together just right." Kevin bragged. He had told some of the most far fetched stories he could think of. It was a test and if they didn't pass it they would loose there chance to be with Ryoma...

Forever.

"That's not true." Tezuka spoke. He knew Ryoma the best of them all. Ryoma wasn't like that. He wasn't like some common...

Whore.

"It is very true." Kevin stated again.

"No it's not." Fuji spoke up. Tezuka nodded at him.

"Ryoma is not like that. He would never sleep with a random stranger like a common slut."

Atobe finished for Fuji.

"Oh? Isn't that you want him for? To have a hole anytime one of you wants to fuck him? And for free too..." Kevin taunted as he ran a hand down Ryoma's stomach. Ryoma put in a fake moan too.

"No!" Sanada shook. "We love Ryoma. No matter what you may think about the situation we did said we want him but also love him. Deeply..."

Kevin looked at them hesitantly.

"If you love him get down on your hands and knees and profess it."

And so they did.

The entire café looked at them with happiness and admiration at the prospect of their hot bachelor of the café finally finding love.

They were so cute together

Ryoma looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"Fuji...Atobe...Tezuka...Sanada..."

"We love you." they all said at the same time.

Kevin tapped them all on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, you passed."

"What?!?"

POT

"So this whole time...it was an act." Fuji spoke as he looked at Kevin in dumfoundedness.

"Yep! And it was a pretty convincing one too. We came up with this plan to test you guys and luckily, you passed. Besides, I already have my own lovers to deal with. Not that Ryoma isn't cute..." Kevin winked at Ryoma.

Tezuka pulled Ryoma closer to him where he had been sitting on his lap.

No way.

Never again were they letting Ryoma go.

Ryoma stared up at him from his place in Tezuka's neck.

"Relax Kuni. I am not going anywhere."

No he wasn't.

In fact he probably wouldn't be getting out of bed tomorrow either...

What happens at the café stays at the café. Or something along those lines.

But for them?

They were reaching far beyond that point and if anything ever happened like this again...

Well...

Ryoma decided he could call up Kevin again to keep his "company."

"Ryoma? What is with that smirk?"

"Nothing."

Nothing at all...

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

1Café

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Rating: T

Epilogue

Ryoma moaned as he felt the warmth of the sun fall on him, promptly waking him up.

They didn't let him leave the bed all night. In fact, they had just went to bed 3 hours ago and it was already almost noo.

All night...

He was so tired...

And sore as well.

Happy.

Ryoma realized what the feeling meant. With him in the middle with all his new lovers around him made him realize what it meant to feel happy.

Sur they all were different. Sanada a model, Fuji a photographer, Atobe a business owner, Tezuka a lawyer, and him a café worker but it was those differences that made him realize how just perfect they were together.

That and Ryoma found out they all use to play tennis in their younger days.

Ryoma looked at the clock. He had to be at work in 10 minutes.

Crap.

Ryoma winced as he tried to get out of the bed.

Ouch...

Ryoma quickly put on his clothes as he wobbled around the room to find them. He was never gonna live this down...

He quickly wrote a note and grabbed his keys.

Good thing they drove his car last night.

He blushed.

He couldn't be fantasizing about what happened last night at work...

Ryoma walked into the café.

This was gonna be a long day...

POT

When Tezuka woke up he knew something was off.

Ryoma was missing.

Oh god what if they did something to anger Ryoma?

Tezuka searched around for any sign of him.

He couldn't have gotten far could he?

Tezuka smirked.

No he defiantly couldn't of.

They made sure of it last night.

Tezuka's eyes fell upon a note on the night stand

**Come find me.**

**Ryoma **

Tezuka smiled.

There was only one place he could be...

POT

Ryoma sighed.

Today was hell.

As soon as he walked into work it was like everyone knew he had sex last night.

If the congratulatory smiles and blushing looks weren't enough he didn't know what was.

That and he was limping...

Damn them..

Ryoma heard the bell ring indicating that a new customer had come in.

He walked over to the table without even sparing a glance to them.

"What can I do for you today?"

He heard a light laugh.

What?!

"Well, sir, you could take your clothes off and let me ravish you right here but I don't think that would do to good for the sanitation of your restaurant establishment now would it?"

He could here the smirk in that voice.

A familiar voice...

Ryoma opened his eyes in relief and annoyment.

Well at least it wasn't some pervert...

"Keigo." he said as he opened his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned as another waiter brought them there drinks.

"Well we couldn't wait to see you try and walk now could we?" Fuji smiled as he used Ryoma's hand to pull him closer and into Tezuka's lap.

Ryoma blushed.

He had gotten Tezuka hard.

Again.

In a restaurant.

Not good...And he wasn't the only one he realize as he looked around at them.

"Well?" Genchiro spoke challengingly.

Ryoma got off Tezuka and made sure to press a little harder before he left.

Tezuka stifled a moan with his hand.

He made a show of swaying his hips and giving a seductive look to them as he walked into the restrooms.

Come get him indeed...

Oswari

Note: I am officially DONE with the story. Yes!!!!! And my longest too.

Thank you for all who reviewed and I am glad you enjoyed my story. I have two other stories, Deception and Unspoken so go read those if you haven't already.


End file.
